Please forgive me
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: This is my first time writing a fic so pls review.By the way it's yaoi.KaixTala.


This is my first time writing a fic, so tell me what you think of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and any of the characters. (I wish I own Tala) :)

Please forgive me

The wind blew silently from where he was standing. He sighed. "I'm so sorry, Kai. Please come back." Tala Ivanov was currently sitting on the roof of the apartment he and the rest of the D-boys had managed to afford.

He felt the presence of someone behind him. "What do you want, Bryan?" Tala asked wearily. He was tired and did not want to deal with Bryan at the moment. "Nothing. Can't I just come up cause I want to? The roof doesn't belong to you, you know?" Bryan said. "Suit yourself." Tala got up and jumped down the roof and landed perfectly on the ground. Bryan soon joined him on the ground.

"What do you want!" Tala screamed angrily at Bryan. All he wanted was some quiet time, why couldn't Bryan understand that? Bryan shrugged and said, "Where are you going?" "I don't have to tell you where I'm going!" Snapped Tala. "I will continue to _pester _you until you tell me where you're going." Tala held back a frustrated sigh and whipped around so he was facing Bryan. "I'm going to the park for a walk. Is that alright, Mr. Almighty!" Bryan nodded and walked away towards the forest.

Tala sigh again for what must be the hundredth time that night. Ha knew Bryan meant well but he all he wanted to do was to find his ex-lover and apologize. He would apologize to Bryan but that could wait. He needed a stroll to clear his mind. How he wanted to reverse time and hoped that he did not see Kai with Rei and just had to think that Kai was cheating on him.

Flashback (A week ago)

Tala was shopping with Oliver because Tala had wanted to go shopping and Oliver had nothing to do since his lover, Enrique, was busy. They were walking by a shop which was selling jewelry and Tala saw Kai putting a ring on Rei's finger! He stood there, staring at Kai and Rei. Oliver noticed him staring at something and turned to look and gasped almost immediately at what he saw.

"Come on Tala, it's probably just a misunderstanding. Kai wouldn't cheat on you." Oliver tried to persuade Tala that it was just a misunderstanding but Tala wouldn't listen.

Then something happened. Kai lent down and kissed Rei in the cheek! Tala was shocked. He didn't know what to do.

He walked in the shop and screamed at Kai. "How could you cheat on me!" "Tala, what's wrong? I'm not cheating on you! How could you even..." Kai was cut by Tala. "I saw everything! I saw you kissing that ...whore!"

Now they had attracted the whole crowds' attention. "Rei's not a whore Tala!" Kai was starting to get irritated with Tala's behavior. "He is and so are you!" Tala then turned and ran away angrily, leaving an angry Kai behind.

Tala just ran and ran. He didn't know where he was going. He just ran and ran. He arrived at the beach. He didn't know how long he stayed there.

Night has fallen over the sky and the moon was shinning brightly over the ocean. Suddenly someone called Tala's name. Tala turned around, half expecting it to be Kai but it was Rei.

"What do you want?" Tala spat out each word with anger. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I wanted to buy a ring for Lee since his birthday is next week. I didn't know what would he would like so I asked Kai along." "What about the kiss?" Rei gave a short laugh. "Kai wasn't kissing me. There was something on my hair; he was just helping me take it out." Tala was at loss for words. "You you mean you and he are not having an affair? Tala stuttered. "Of course not! I'm dating Lee!" "Oh my god! Thanks for telling me, Rei." With that, Tala turned and ran towards Kai's house.

Tala banged on the front door. Kai had opened the door but when he saw it was Tala, ha had immediately slammed the door in his face. Tala knew that whenever Kai was mad, he wouldn't talk to anyone so Tala left.

End flashback

Tala looked up and realized that he had somehow ended up at the park. Tala sighed again. The park used to be his favourite place. It was after all the place where Kai had first expressed his love for Tala.

Flashback

"Hay Tala, I need to tell you something." Kai had said somewhat nervously that day. "What is it, Kai?" Tala had said cheerfully. "I wanted to tell you that…." "That what, Kai?" "ThatIloveyou." stuttered Kai. "What?" "Oh godamnit Tala, I LOVE YOU!" Tala had been shocked though it only lasted a few seconds. Tala smiled softly, "I love you too, Kai." "What?" Kai had been flabbergasted. "I love you too Kai." Tala repeated, the smile still gracing his face. Kai smiled too and pulled Tala into an embracing kiss.

End flashback

Tala touched his lips lightly, remembering the kiss Kai had given him clearly. He smiled lightly at the memory. He went over to a bench and sat down. Then he broke down and cried. All the tears he had been holding back during the past week all came out. A few sobs escaped his lips.

"Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." A voice that sounded like Kai said in front of Tala. "Kai?" Tala managed to choke out. "Yes. Yes it's me, darling." Tala looked and sure enough, the wielder of Dranzer stood there.

"Oh Kai. I'm so sorry, please come back. I missed you so much." Tala said as he stood and buried his face into Kai's chest. Kai quickly pulled Tala into a tight embrace. "I missed you too, Tala." Kai whispered softly but clearly to Tala. "You're not mad at me anymore?" Tala pulled away from Kai, hopefulness in his eyes. "No, I'm not mad at you anymore. I realized that I can't live without you." Kai said tenderly.

"Oh Kai." Tala said, tears starting to form in his eyes again. "Now, what did I say about you crying?" Kai asked fake stern voice. Tala wiped away his tears quickly and laughed. "See, you look so much more beautiful when you laugh. Not that you're not beautiful when you don't laugh." Kai said in a mocking tone. Tala hit Kai across the head playfully and said in a fake commanding tone, "Flattery will get you no where." "I know, love." Kai said. "I know." And they both smiled after that. "Shall we go to Lee's birthday party then?" "Oh my god! I totally forgot about Lee' birthday!" Tala said. "What are you going to do without me?" Kai asked mockingly. Tala glared at him and together, hand in hand, they walked to Lee's house.

The End.

So how was it? Good or bad, please review! Thank you.

-Winterblazewolf


End file.
